Popularity Contest
by Meryl Stryfe
Summary: Vash has a plan and it sounds pretty good...to him! I don't know if kidnapping will make him any popular, but it's worth a try!
1. Intro:The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Trigun or Inuyasha  
  
**The Plan**  
  
**Vash:** Meryl...  
  
**Meryl:** Ya?  
  
**Vash:** Why are there so many Inuyasha fanfics?  
  
**Meryl:** How am I suppose to know. I guess they are more popular...  
  
**Vash:** Well thats not fair! I wish we were that popular that we had some 30,000 odd stories written about us! But no, we have like 2,000!  
  
**Meryl:** Vash! Its ok! We have a lot compared to some of the other stories...  
  
**Vash:** But thats not good enough! Wait! Ive got it!  
  
**Meryl:** What have you got? A BRAIN! Ha  
  
**Vash:** Funny! No, but I do have a plan...  
  
**Meryl:** (_wisper_) Idiot  
  
**Vash:** excuss me? Anywho. If these characters from the other animes are so popular then why dont we jsut bring them to our story so that ours will become more popular!  
  
**Wolfwood:** Thats your plan?  
  
**Vash:** Where did you come from?  
  
**Wolfwood:** Ohh, I just came out of the closet...I hide a secret stash of ciggs from Millie in there. (_Lites up a cigg and it explodes in his face!_)  
  
**Millie:** Ha! I just punk'd you good! And I got it on tape! Lets watch it again... 


	2. Taking the Goods

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Trigun or Inuyasha  
  
**Chapter 1:**

Taking the Goods: The Cast of Inuyasha!  
  
They are in the fuedal era hiding in a bush. Millie has a camera, Wolfwood has a big bandage wrapped around his head, and Vash has a butterfly net ready for the catch of the day...Inuyasha characters!Muahahaha  
  
But wait! Where is Meryl. She is taking this perfect opportunity to take a bath in some nice clean water....  
  
**Meryl:** Wow! This water is great. I wish we had this kind of stuff back home. Maybe we should go to other animes more often! They are so much better off then we are and...  
  
Meryl continues praising the wonderful land and everything else(no wonder it is more popular...maybe they should just join the group instead of taking them to Gunsmoke) when we come to our prey hiding in a bush...  
  
**Miroku:** Wow! Look at that!  
  
**Inuyasha:** I really shouldn't be here. If Kagome caught me she would ring my neck, but the sites are good...  
---  
**Vash:** Did you guys hear something?  
  
**Millie:** Wait Mr. Vash! Let me just rewind the tape.  
  
**tape:**  
_Miroku: Wow! Look at that!  
Inuyasha: I really shouldn't be here. If Kagome caught me she would ring my neck, but the sites are good...  
---  
_**Shippo:** Hey! What are you all doing in that bush!?  
  
Vash, Millie, Wolfwood, Inuyasha, and Miroku all jump up and start to ramble incoherent sentences and then realize there were others in the bush with them.  
  
**Vash:** Ahh ha! There you guys are! I am gonna catch you all now!  
  
**Sango:** What in the world is going on!  
  
_Vash slames the butterfly net over Sango's head!_  
  
**Vash:** I caught you!!! Now Wolfwood bring me the cage!  
  
_Everyone stared at Vash_  
  
**Wolfwood:** I get the idea that this little 2x2 cage isnt going to be big enough Vash...  
  
**Vash:** Ohh darn. Ok diffrent approch....Ok. I am takig you guys as hostages!  
  
**Inuyasha:** Ohh sure...I am so scared!  
  
_Kagome and Meryl walk up_  
  
**Kagome:** ...'cause guys might be watching.  
  
**Meryl:** I am glade you told me.  
  
**Kagome:** Hey you guys! Meet my new friend Meryl!  
  
**Miroku**: Ohh believe me, we already have!  
  
**Shippo**: Ya! That pervert and Inuyasha was watching you!  
  
**Vash:** WHAT! Ohh thats it!You were lookin at Meryl, when I haven't even seen her naked yet!  
  
**Miroku:** You are more then welcome to join us next time!  
  
As the words soaked in, Meryl and Kagome got very angry. At the same time they both hit their men as hard as they could, leaving hand prints on Vash and Inuyasha's face.  
  
**Wolfwood:** Millie, I am really glade you aren't like that!  
  
_Kagome and Meryl glarded at Wolfwood_  
  
Vash now realizing that he still had to capture these people took Wolfwoods distraction from him as the perfect opportunity to capture these popular people!  
  
**WOOSH!  
**  
_A **larger** net was flung down upon everyone._  
  
**Vash:** Haha! Now you are all mine! Time to go home!  
----  
Back on Gunsmoke Vash locked the cast of Inuyasha up in a cage that not even Inuyasha could break with his fancy smancy Tetswhatchyamacallitsygathingymagiger!  
  
Did I mention he left them there with no food or water! He had more important things to do. Like to catch the cast of...  
----  
Vash's next victims being accused of anime popularity: **Pokemon!** After all, you do have to **catch'em all**!


End file.
